Harry Potter and The Crimson Blades
by Tempest Valetine
Summary: Harry vanished over summer who are these mysterious transfer students that and more no flames please.an ff twist to it.
1. The Beggining

Harry Potter and the  
Crimson Blades  
  
Chapter One  
  
One stormy night at Privet Drive Number 4 a Group of five people arrived at a quarter to midnight without a sound cloaked in darkness. The apparent leader walked up to the door and knocked on the door with a gloved hand. Promptly a whale of a man opened the door.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you young lady?" The portly man known as the one and only Vernon Dursley asked. "Good evening, sir we are here to request a meeting with a Harry Potter. We apologize for the inconvenience." The cloaked figure replied "may we come in." Vernon promptly ushered them in before closing the door.  
  
"Boy, what did you do? Get down here now!" Vernon roared.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
Upstairs our young friend stood at the foot of his bed reading the Weapons Monthly magazine he had ordered. Fudge had been kicked out of the Ministry of Magic (MoM) and Arthur Weasley had elected as Minister of Magic and as his first declaration he had pronounced that all wizards and witches had to arm them selves with secondary weapons not only wands but real weapons. Also all wizards must carry a summon gem, an item that is used to summon a magical creature called an aeon.  
  
Harry was 5'6" with the same untamable hair and amazing emerald eyes we know but a completely new wardrobe was in order instead of the elephant skins. He now wore a pair of red and gold trainers with baggy crimson carpenter jeans and a golden t-shirt plus an open red vest with gold trimming. A silver chain and a silver dragon pendant with emerald eyes to match his own was worn around his neck. The Dragon emblem contained his summon gem and aeon; Bahamut, Lord of Dragons. Plus his weapon was none other than Godric's blade, Gryffindor.  
  
The secret wizarding area hidden within The Bermuda Triangle known as Balamb had been training elite aurors known as SeeDs for this sort of occasion. They founded Timber Maniacs a company that created magazines for weapons it was located in Hogsmeade.  
  
He had gone to the martial arts studio in town it taught a mix of all the different fighting styles and put it in one Style called Tengy-Ryu or Sky Fang. He had been reading about the gunblade a mix between a muggle gun and an enchanted sword.  
  
"Boy, what did you do? Get down here now!" Vernon roared.  
  
He jumped out of his reverie and raced down the stairs thinking of the beating he was going to get. Vernon had recently gotten fired and had blamed Harry for it plus with all the drinking he had been doing it reminded him of the still healing crisscrossing scars on his back from the metal buckle on the Vernon's belt that he had used to whip Harry senseless.  
  
Instead when he arrived he meet a welcome sight Vernon was standing in the middle of a circle of wizards. All five of them were sixteen and he had been writing to them.  
  
To the far right stood Leon Moonblade; a 5' 8" brunette boy with a pair of golden eyes and sharp facial features. His hair was loose and framed his head but showed the topaz stud on his left ear. He wore black boots, a pair of loose black jeans with a chain framing his left pocket a tight white armhole shirt over it all he wore an open navy blue jacket with a red roaring lion head on each sleeve and a silver ring on his right hand middle finger with the same roaring lion head and a silver chain with the same roaring lion head in silver to top of the wardrobe. Strapped to his left hip was a gunblade a custom made hybrid weapon known as the Lionheart. Leon's summon gem had Griever; The Lion of Justice.  
  
"Hey Leon how's it going?" "Not bad Harry and you?" "I'll live." "You sure? A'ight."  
  
Harry then turned to the girl next to Leon; Jessica Angelhart stood at 5'7" with red hair that was tied back into a ponytail and reached to about mid back length. Jessica had a pair of brilliant violet eyes amidst her sharp facial features and pale creamy skin. She wore a tight fitting white blouse that stopped at the belly button, a pair of tight dark blue jeans that flattered her curves and purple trainers and to top it of a set of garnet earrings plus her silver necklace with the crystal fox emblem and over her clothes was a blue jean jacket. At her right hip was a quiver of arrows and over her left shoulder was a bow with a mythril string. The bow was called Cosmic Arrow. Jessica's summon gem contained Shiva; the beautiful Ice Goddess.  
  
"Hey Jess how's your dad?" "He's fine a little sore besides the werewolf transformation but fine nevertheless. What about you copped up in this hell hole you okay?" "Fine a bunch of new scars but fine."  
  
To The far left was Steil Darkwind ; 5' 10" his golden blonde locks hung loosely around his face spiked in all directions a black bandana was wrapped around his forehead and the straps reached down to the base of his neck. Steil's eyes were an ice blue in color that are in contrast to his golden tan skin and he wore a loose black armhole shirt with baggy black jeans and a pair of black boots. Over it all he wore an open black leather jacket, on his left wrist he had on a Fossil brand analog wrist watch, on his right hand middle finger he wore a simple platinum band, and around his neck was a silver chain with a silver wolf hanging in the center of his chest the wolf emblem had cerulean eyes to match his. On his back was a silver five foot long double edged blade, eight inches across, and butterfly thin razor sharp sword known as Buster Blade but this blade was custom made for Steil with a ten inch long steel hilt with grip tape and feather light and usable in the water without rusting the sword. It was known as the Peacemaker. Steil's summon gem possessed Fenrir; the angel winged wolf of the North Wind.  
  
"Hey Steil how you doing?" "Same as always and you?" ""I'm a'ight muggles you know can't do nothing but kill ants and leave scars."  
  
Next to Steil was Sara Spellfire; 5'8" with silky smooth raven black hair and frosted purple eyes. Her hair framed her delicate Asian features and her ivory-pale skin. She wore a tight red armhole shirt with tight black bellbottom jeans together they flattered her feminine curves. She wore a pair of red and black trainers and to top it off she had on an elegant red trench coat with black thorns crawling up the sleeves. Around her neck was a thin silver necklace with a hawk emblem. Strapped to her back was a staff with an amethyst at the staff's tip but from the base of staff to the tip arcane ruins were etched into the Ancient Oak staff.  
  
"Hey Sara how are you doin?" "Fine what about you?" "I'm okay."  
  
In the center of the group was none other than Emily Black; 5'6" in height with glistening neon eyes shrouded among the locks of snow white hair that she left loose. She wore a loose white short sleeved blouse with baggy bash jeans and a pair of white Nikes. Around her waist was a red silk sash with a sheathed curved dagger thrust through the sash. Over it all she wore a white silk jacket. Strapped to her right hip was a magnificent long sword known as Doom Ringer; the blade was 5 and ½ feet long 10 inches wide thin as butterfly wings. With an emerald incrusted in the golden wings of the hilt, the handle was titanium and wrapped in white grip tape at the base of the handle was an orb. Together the hilt and handle were 11 inches long. The orb on the handle was her summon gem Tiamat Queen of Dragons. She was Sirius Black's daughter all right.  
  
The five companions were his friends and all that you saw were five fierce companions but what you didn't see was that each person had two fully automated Berettas and a Desert Eagle hidden on their person. Harry simply walked up to her and kissed her and she kissed him back. After a whispered conversation they separated none of the others commented.  
  
"Let's move out!" Harry barked and together the group left leaving a scared Vernon and ringing grandfather clock that signatures Harry's 16th birthday and with that they departed into darkness and were swallowed up by shadow. 


	2. Character Files

Harry Potter  
And  
Crimson Blades  
  
Author's Note  
  
I wanted to clear up a few things before I post more chapters.  
  
My story is based upon a mixture of Harry Potter, Gundam Seed and the Final Fantasy series.  
  
Leon Moonblade is basically Leon from Kingdom Hearts. Also, his hometown is the small town of Winhill. Leon and Steil are known to be silent and cold hearted but in truth they are orphans and so are afraid to love although Jessica has gotten her boyfriend Leon to open up Sara has yet to get Steil to move on but when they are alone he is known to kiss her. Leon is the pilot for the only GAT-X103 Buster Gundam.  
  
Steil is pronounced steel as in the sword is made of steel. Steil's hometown is known as Battledale for it is known for the many murders and fights. But the city is near to the healing spring of Fallen Stars. Steil's parents were killed by a fire that was set to the small farmhouse they lived in by death eaters so he fights to vent the never ending rage that he has begun to be named the Darkwind. Because, he never knew his last name he took on Darkwind. Steil is the pilot of the MBF-P02 Red Frame series a highly agile and lightweight Gundam with high powered weapons as well as the legendary Gerbera Straight an anti ship blade combined with a powerful laser blade.  
  
Jessica and Sara come from a small city known as Highmoon. The two are orphans and were being trained by a man named Zack before he was drafted for the Gundam program. Jessica pilots the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam while Sara pilots the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam.  
  
Emily Black is of course the daughter of Sirius Black. Being a part of Balamb Garden she mastered the use of the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam.  
  
Harry Potter is a member of the Crimson Blades and pilots the GAT-X105 Aile Strike Gundam. 


End file.
